<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Spangled Gal by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871000">Star Spangled Gal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane'>Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a tour guide who works at the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. One day Steve and the rest of the Avengers decided to take a tour of the exhibit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>“Not too shabby, [Y/N].” You studied yourself in a locker room mirror. It was your fifth week working at the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian Museum. You’d been hired by the curators of the exhibit to dress as a Star Spangled Singer and pose with museum guest while they toured the exhibit. Your costume was a historic replica of the ones worn by the actual performers during the propaganda shows in the 40’s. At first you thought the dresses looked so cheesy. A sparkly blue top, short red and white striped skirt and elbow length white gloves that made you feel like a walking American flag, but after a few weeks the get-up was starting to grow on you. You pinned your small navy blue pillbox hat into your cascading ringlets of curls and made your grand exit from the locker room. </p><p>“[Y/N]!” Your co-worker and friend Lilly waved you over to the entrance of the exhibit. She was wearing nearly the exact same outfit as you. The only differences being where your costume was red hers was blue and vice versa. You sashayed over to her as quietly as one could with heels clicking against the epoxy coating flooring, the skirt of your dress swaying with every step. “They want a few of us girls to do the song and dance.”</p><p>The "song and dance” of course being the one that made Captain America a house hold name. The Star Spangled Man with a Plan. As part of your training all of the “Spangle Girls”, as you were popularly called, were required to memorize the lyrics to the song and the steps to the dance from archival footage of the old USO shows. Even though everyone was required to learn it, live performances of the number were rarely done. Participating in the limited performances was optional but strongly encouraged. <br/><br/>“You’ll do it with us right? You’re one of the best at it!” Lilly bit her lip. </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” You nodded. Like your costume you’d thought the song and dance were old fashioned and corny at first. After spending some time at the exhibit during your off time though, you had a new found appreciation for Captain America and by proxy his song and dance. </p><p>“I was hoping you’d say yes! There’s a rumor going around that it’s a private show for the Avengers. Could you imagine? I know you’re a huge Cap nerd so I figured…” You rolled your eyes. You’d been a bit of history buff before getting a job at the museum. Always filling your head with information other people considered useless. Since becoming a Spangle Girl your interest in World War II especially has increased. This led to most of the girls at work considering you the Captain America expert. </p><p>“I’m sure it’s not a show for the Avengers.” You insisted before following her behind a small stage in one of the rooms. Normally a loop of USO and propaganda videos played on a screen in front of the stage, but the equipment for all of that was stored away during live shows. With just a curtain separating you from what was bound to be a crowd of school children in for a field trip that day, you took your usual place in the lineup; two girls from the center. <br/><br/>“[Y/N]! Take center stage this time!” The performance director, George, ordered from one of the wings. “It’s a special show today, we have to put our best foot forward." <br/><br/>You did as he said, switching places with Yvette, the woman who usually danced the center routine. She smiled, seeming grateful for the break. You’d only done the center spot once before. It wasn’t much different than the other positions and you were confident you could handle it. A final call for places was made by George before a fanfare of trumpets began. The curtains were pulled open and to your amazement and surprise Captain Steven Grant Rogers was sitting in the front row. <br/><br/>Your brain was working in overdrive attempting to process information as quickly as possible. Captain America was sitting and watching you sing his song live on stage! The thought of that alone was enough to make you pass out. Never mind the fact that he was accompanied by many of his fellow Avengers. In a split second you recognized Tony Stark, Colonel James Rhodes, Sergeant James Barnes, Sam Wilson, and Dr. Bruce Banner. <br/><br/><em>Thanks for the warning, George.</em> You made a mental note to ask your boss for advanced notice the next time you were meant to perform in front of celebrities or military personnel. Heck four of the men seated in front of you were both! You nearly missed a step toward the middle of the song, but caught the mistake in time. You were determined to give a near perfect performance. So much so that you were practically panting when the song ended and the curtains drew to a close. <br/><br/>"Show of hands, and only by a show of hands, who would like to meet with our guests, the Avengers?” George stepped out of the wings putting a strong emphasis on the word “guests”. You assumed he was trying to gently remind your co-workers that they were expected to act like professionals. Your hand couldn’t have shot up in the air fast enough. <br/><br/>“Right, [Y/N], &amp; Lilly. You two stay here everyone else scatter yourselves through the exhibit. Business as usual. We want to make sure all of our guests are enjoying themselves. When I open this curtain back up I expect excellence front you.” He was looking at you and Lilly in particular. You both shrugged him off as he once again disappeared into the wings.<br/><br/>“I told you so.” She whispered in your ear as the curtain opened once again. This time the six Avengers were standing on their feet offering a standing ovation. The two of you locked hands and give a polite second bow before George joined you onstage. <br/><br/>“Good afternoon gentleman my name is George Lockwood,” He introduced himself, “and on behalf of the Smithsonian let me say once again welcome to the museum and our exhibit ‘Captain America; Living Legend and Symbol of Courage’. These lovely Ladies will be your guides through the exhibit today. I’ll let them introduce themselves. I trust that I am leaving you in good hands as I’m told Ms. [Y/L/N] is something of a Captain America expert, excluding yourselves of course.” Everyone laughed at that and George left for what you assumed was the final time. </p><p>“Hi, I’m [Y/N] and this is Lilly.” You mustered up the courage to speak first knowing that your friend would not.</p><p>“Well you both already know Capcicle here. I’m Tony Stark, obviously.” The billionaire pointed at Captain Rogers and then himself. “Tagging along with us here you’ve got Bruce Banner, don’t make him angry.” Tony winked. “Rhodey, Optimus Prime,” He nodded at the two men you already knew to be Colonel Rhodes and James Barnes. “And…sorry what was your name again?”</p><p>“C’mon man!” Sam Wilson threw his arms in the air. “I’m Sam.” He added to you and Lilly.</p><p>“Gentlemen, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” You smiled. Polite nods and brief handshakes were exchanged while you all took time to get acquainted. “If you follow me this way, we can begin your tour.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being introduced to the Avengers, Reader and her friend Lily take the team on a tour around the museum. At the end of the tour both girls are invited to the Avengers Compound for a tour of their own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>“So they said you were a Cap expert.” Tony Stark smirked. “What exactly qualifies you as an expert? I mean isn’t it basically your job to know all this stuff?”</p><p>“Tony!” Col. Rhodes scolded his friend.</p><p>“[Y/N] really is an expert!” Lilly jumped to your defense. “When we first started, they gave us little cards of information to memorize. Most of us can barely parrot it back, but [Y/N] is incredible! She did all kind of research. She went and bought actual biographies and everything!”</p><p>“You probably know more about me than I do.” Captain Rogers smiled.</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true.” You felt your cheeks grow warm from embarrassment. “But that’s enough about me. We’re here to talk about you, Captain. We usually start our tour here, at our model recruitment station.” You walked the small counter with cardboard cut outs that was designed to replicate a1940’s style pop-up recruitment station. “Stations like this were set up all across the country to help recruit new soldiers. It was at locations just like the one we have set up here that Captain Rogers attempted to join the United States Army more than twelve times…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sam Wilson interrupted you. “Is this as weird for everyone else as it is me? No offense, [Y/N], or Lilly. You both seem like lovely ladies, but why don’t we let Steve and Bucky lead the tour? I mean they’re the ones who actually lived this.” Everyone looked to the Captain and his best friend.</p><p>“It is a little unusual hearing someone else talk about us.” Bucky agreed.</p><p>“Well, we wouldn’t want you girls to get in trouble.” Steve added.</p><p>“I don’t think it would be a problem.” You shrugged. “Our job is really just to take you through the exhibits and answer any questions you have, so as long as you don’t mind us tagging along.”</p><p>“Well, alright then, shall we continue our tour then?” Captain America offered out his elbow to you. You looped your hand through his arm and followed him into the next room. “Everyone knows this part,” Steve explained as you walked through the room that was decorated like an oversized military tent. “Buck and I took a pair of girls to the World’s Fair, Howard was there.”</p><p>“Yeah, he promised us flying cars.” Bucky recounted with a sour expression in Tony’s direction. “Still waiting on those.”</p><p>Steve and Bucky did the majority of the tour through the exhibit, but you and Lilly chimed in whenever you could. As it turned out, the Avengers were just like anyone else. They picked on each other, they cracked jokes even at their own expense. Halfway through the tour you started to feel like you could even be friends with them yourselves. Of course, the feeling couldn’t last and eventually the tour had to come to an end.</p><p>“And that concludes our tour of Captain America; A Living Legend and Symbol of Courage.” You told the group as you once again walked into the room with the small theater where you had first met. “We hope you enjoyed your time with us today, and that you enjoy the rest of your day here at the Smithsonian.” You and Lilly sat on the edge of stage in unison and crossed your legs at the same time. It had taken you hours when you first started to learn to do it, but now you were practically twins.</p><p>“I don’t know about Newspaper Shoes,” Bucky said, nudging his Steve. “But this was more fun than I thought it would be.”</p><p>“It’s a 10/10 for me too.” Rhodey agreed.</p><p>“Well, it’s a lot easier when you have the source material on the tour with you.” You smiled. “It really was nice to meet all of you. We’d be more than happy to hook you up with another VIP tour, if you ever come back.”</p><p>“I’ve got a better idea.” Tony Stark smirked. “When do you girls get off work? Why don’t you join us afterwards? We’ll give you a tour of the compound and show you around our place. Kind of a, you showed us yours we’ll show you ours kind of thing?”</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Stark, we couldn’t possibly….” You shook your head.</p><p>“Of course, of course. Where are my manners?” Tony shook his head. “You don’t know me from a hole in the wall.” He handed you each hundred dollar bills. “So, thank you for the tour. My compliments to the chef, ladies. Keep up the good work. We’ll be sure to let everyone know what a fine job you do. Avengers Assemble! Outside.” It was the weirdest goodbye you’d ever get from your soon to be friend. But he left the room and stepped out into the rest of the museum.</p><p>“Forgive him.” Dr. Banner asked. “He’s not very, socially aware. It really was a pleasure to meet you both. You might as well keep the money.” He left you both with a more polite goodbye that Mr. Stark. One by one the Avengers said their goodbyes, with Bucky and Steve once again commending you both for your superior tour. Surprisingly Col. Rhodes was the last left in the room.</p><p>“Listen,” He sighed. “I try not to get involved in Tony’s schemes if I can avoid it. But we could all see there was genuine chemistry between Lilly and Bucky and you and the captain. We’re really not asking for ourselves, we asking because we know they wont. So, if you ever do have free time, stop by the compound. Pleasure to meet you.” Rhodey gave a polite nod and left you and Lilly alone.</p><p>“Is this real life?!” She gasped. “We have to go, right?”</p><p>“Are you crazy?” You scoffed. “We don’t know those guys!”</p><p>“You and Steve seem to know each other pretty well.” Lilly argued. She wagged her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“Oh my god, stop.” You rolled your eyes. “And don’t call him ‘Steve.’ We don’t know him!”</p><p>“But we <em>could</em>.” She insisted. “If nothing else it will be a good story when we’re fifty.”</p><p>“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” You sighed.</p><p>“Nope.” So you just nodded. Lilly squealed in your ear. “We’re going to hang out with the Avengers!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily is able to talk Reader into visiting the Avenger’s compound for dinner. While the Avengers all try to get to know the pair a little better, it’s clear they’ve caught the attention of Captain Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>“How in the world did I let you talk me into this?” You groaned as you rode in the passenger’s seat of Lilly’s car. You were coming up on the road that everyone in the city knew led to the Avenger’s Compound. You seriously couldn’t believe you’d let her talk you into actually going there. You were certain the Avengers were just being polite when they had invited you both over. They were celebrities. It’s not like they let <em>just anyone</em> through their gates. A fact that Lilly was about to find out.</p><p>“Hi, this is Lilly Albright and [Y/N] [Y/L/N], we’re from the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian.” She explained to the security box at the end of the Avenger’s gate.</p><p>To your equal horror and surprise, the gate opened. As it turned out, the Avengers do just let anyone through their gate. Lilly parked her car in the lot she’d been instructed to and together you walked towards the compound’s closest entrance. Tony Stark was waiting for you both by the door.</p><p>“Lilly, [Y/N].” He hugged each of you as if you were all old friends. The whole thing was a little too much of an out of body experience for your liking. “Just in time, we were about to have dinner. Are you hungry? What am I taking about? You’re coming from work. Of course, you’re hungry!” Tony waved you both inside and led you through the Compound’s series of winding labyrinth like hallways.</p><p>“Who was at the door?” You heard Steve ask before you and Lilly stepped into an elaborately decorated dining room.</p><p>“Our friend’s from the museum of course.” Tony said as if it should be obvious. “Go on ladies, have a seat.” Tony pointed to two empty seats, one across from Steve and the other across from Bucky. You shrugged at each other before sitting down. Someone placed a steak dinner in front of each of you and dinner around the table resumed to normal for most of the Avengers.</p><p>“So, these are the two girls form the museum?” Wanda Maximoff asked in her distinctive Sakovian accent. “I can see now why the Captain has not stopped talking about you.” She winked before turning her attention back to her meal. The Black Widow, looked up from her food, studied each of you for a full minute and said nothing.</p><p>“So, we already know that [Y/N] likes History.” Bruce Banner piped up, trying to keep the conversation as normal as possible. “What brought you to the job at the museum, Lilly?”</p><p>“The dancing.” She confessed almost immediately. “I’ve loved to dance ever since I was a little kid. I always thought I’d get into Juilliard someday, sad to say I haven’t had the chance yet.” You noticed Bucky’s attention peaked at the mention of dancing. You remembered him saying that before the war, he used to go out dancing all the time.</p><p>“Lil, didn’t you win an award a short while ago in your pairs’ class?” You asked before taking a small bite of steak.</p><p>“Yeah.” She nodded excitedly. “My partner Mike and I got top prize for our swing routine. Too bad he won’t dance with me anymore. Said I was too competitive.” She rolled her eyes dramatically, but you knew her well enough to know that she was watching Bucky out of the corner of her eyes. So were you, he was hanging on her every word.</p><p>“I’m mean it’s a competition!” She exclaimed. “Sorry, I wanted to win.”</p><p>“Believe it or not, Buck won his fair share of dances.” Steve clapped his friend on the back. “Back in the day, the dance halls used to give out prizes to the best dancers every night. Maybe you could be Lilly’s new partner.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “But if I start dancing with Lilly, then [Y/n] will need a new partner at the museum. You could do that.” He elbowed the captain.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind the more attractive company.” You heard yourself blurting out exactly as you thought it. It was like something out of a cartoon sketch. You clapped your hands over your mouth and wished you could melt into the floor. The people around the table couldn’t help themselves, and you couldn’t blame them for it, they all began to laugh. Not so much at you, more like at the situation you had put yourself in.</p><p>“Well, having good looks never hurts anything.” Tony Stark agreed from the other end of the table.</p><p>“Stark, you’re embarrassing them.” Steve glared at the billionaire seriously. “Would you ladies like to join Buck and me in the garden? It’s a lot quieter there.”</p><p>“At least there will be less of an audience for my stupid comments.” You agreed, getting up off your chair.</p><p>“While we’re being honest,” Steve said, rising from his own seat. “I don’t think anyone as smart as you has ever said anything stupid.”</p><p>“Maybe we should leave the two of you alone in the garden.” Bucky suggested, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Right?” Lilly nodded as the four of you walked out of the dining room. She looked her arm through the Winter Soldier’s metal one. “Maybe you can show me your dancing shoes?” She suggested.</p><p>“I might be able to arrange that ma’am.” Bucky stop walking and took Lilly in his arms. She let him lead her in a dance down the hall. To where? You didn’t know.</p><p>“Are you going think I’m a total nerd if I ask you to see your war memorabilia? I’d even settle for a few firsthand accounts from your Avenger’s adventures.” You told Steve now that you were finally alone with him.</p><p>“I’d be more than happy to tell you about both, as long as you pay me back by answering my questions about the internet. Like, what is fanfiction?”</p><p>“Oh Cap, I have so much to teach you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>